


first impressions (last the longest)

by lezzylittle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Kid Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Kid Deceit | Janus Sanders, Kid Fic, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Mentioned Roman Sanders - Freeform, also mooses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lezzylittle/pseuds/lezzylittle
Summary: it’s the first day of kindergarten! time to make friends!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	first impressions (last the longest)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblingriley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblingriley/gifts).



> a soft fic for my bro, riley!

“hi! i’m remus, we’re friends now!”

“do i… get a choice?” the kid - remus - shakes his head emphatically. “...i’m janus.”

don’t make fun, don’t make fun, don’t make fun—

“that’s the coolest name ever!” remus takes the other’s hand, swinging them between the two lightly. “are you in mr. sybil’s class, too? are you excited for kindergarten? my brother’s in a different class, they say we gotta be separate. i think that’s dumb. do you have any brothers? roman’s my twin.”

“yes, kinda, no.” he answers the questions in order, lips curling into a fond smile. already, the other five year old is growing on jan like mold. he has a feeling that remus would love that thought. “my mom says we should make friends our first day, but no one would say hi to me.”

“no one would say hi to me, either, except roro. they said i’m weird. roman’s already got a lot of friends! but i’m happy i made one.” that strikes an odd chord in jan’s heart, but he pushes the thought to the side. “we.. we are friends, right?”

“we are. you can call me jan.. or dee.” the smile that lights remus’s face up is stunning. “can i call you something?”

“you can call me anything! re. rem. mus. moosey! did you know that mooses are ginormous, they’re bigger than a car!” 

“are they bigger than a truck?” rem nods. “whoa… i’ll call you rem. cause it’s short like you!”

“just you wait, i’m gonna be bigger than a moose!”

the bell rings and the two dart into their classroom, still holding hands. mr. sybil greets them with a smile, and once introductions are made, instructs them to sit in groups of three.

“there’s only two of us!” remus whispers, eyes darting around as kids gather together. “there!”

a small child with glasses sits quietly with a book, clearly uninterested in whatever activity the teacher has prepared. the duo make their way over to him, and remus holds out a hand.

“i’m remus! you’re in our group now! and you’re our friend! this is janus!!”

“... hello. i’m logan.”


End file.
